1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a resealable flap or label for a package. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a resealable flap or label with at least one hook die cut for use to seal temporarily an orifice of a flexible package. Further, the present invention is directed to a resealable flap or label with at least one angled hook die cut with perforations for use to seal temporarily the orifice in the flexible package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Resealable flaps or labels for flexible pouches perform in a variety of ways. Some flaps can be completely removed from the package. Such completely removable flaps can be lost during removal. In addition, such flaps can become difficult for the consumer to realign onto the flexible package for proper replacement.
Another type of flap is not completely removable, but uses two different types of adhesives. The first adhesive is for the peel and reseal aspect. The second is a permanent adhesive. This permanent adhesive acts as a stop mechanism, which prevents the complete removal of the flap from the package. The problem with using two adhesives is that the application process is expensive and time consuming.
An alternative type of flap that is also not completely removable, uses a special die cut shape to allow the flap to perform as a xe2x80x9cpermanent flapxe2x80x9d. This type of flap only requires the peel and resealable adhesive. When the resealable flap is pulled, the piece of film is still attached to the flexible pouch because the die cut acts as a stop mechanism. This prevents the complete removal of the resealable flap from its flexible package. The film can easily tear and the flexible pouch could be damaged.
There are specialty die cut flaps that exhibit a stop feature. Many of these flaps tear during the peel away process from the flexible pouch. Also, distortion becomes present near the die cut designed stop. Further, this known type of die cut flaps cannot be applied by blow on type flap applicator, which is an applicator that attaches the flap to the package by blowing the flap onto the package.
The present die cut resealable flap has a portion that remains permanently connected to the body of the label. The present die cut resealable flap does not use permanent adhesive, yet may be applied by a blow on applicator.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a resealable flap or label.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a resealable flap that does not require the use of a permanent adhesive.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a resealable flap having at least one hook die cut.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a resealable flap having at least one angled hook die cut.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a resealable flap having perforations for the hook die cuts.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a resealable flap with perforations that can be applied by a blow on type flap applicator.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a resealable flap that is an inexpensive way to provide frequent and easy access into a sealed container.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by a resealable flap or label adapted to be placed in sealing engagement with an orifice of a flexible container. The resealable flap comprises a body having an interior portion and a pair of indented side edges. The flap has at least one hook cut extending from one of the pair of side edges to the interior portion. The body has an adhesive portion that removable connects the body over the orifice. The resealable flap or label has perforations for the at least one hook cut, which allows application of the flap by a blow on type applicator.